Right There
by roxaroo
Summary: "Their bodies moved together in a timeless dance, and they forgot the world around them." Taking place in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve helps Natasha relieve her stress.


**I do not own Marvel's Avengers. Above 18 only.**

The last people Sam Wilson expected to find knocking on his window were Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, and yet there they were, covered in soot and looking up at him imploringly.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Steve started, "I wouldn't have come here if we had any other place to go. It seems like everyone we know is trying to kill us."

"Not everyone," Sam replied as he opened his window wider and let the two Avengers crawl through. Once they were inside, he hastily shut the window and closed his blinds. He turned to face the heroes now standing awkwardly in his kitchen.

"Um, I guess I'll go run and grab some food and supplies," Sam began. "You guys can clean up, just use whatever you need."

"Thank you, Sam," Steve replied as the ex-soldier grabbed his keys and left the room. Once the door clicked shut, Steve turned to Natasha, who appeared to be staring blankly into space. "Natasha? Do you want to go ahead and wash up first?"

"Uh, no, no, you go ahead," the small Russian replied. She only briefly met Steve's eyes, and he was confused by the expression he saw there. He shrugged it off as yet another thing he didn't understand just yet, and walked into Sam's room.

Upon entering the bathroom, Steve turned the shower to its hottest temperature and let the steam fill the room. He left his clothes folded on the counter, and stepped into the water. It was then that his exhaustion finally hit, and he stood under the water unable to muster the will to actually wash the dirt and rubble away. It was not long until the scorching heat began to relax his taut muscles as it ran through his hair and swirled at his feet.

He was about to reach for the soap when he heard the door click open. I could've sworn I locked that, he thought to himself. Senses on alert, he called out "Who's there?" as he struggled to peer through the glass shower door that had been covered with steam. He received no response, but just managed to make out a blur of red hovering about five feet in the air. "Natasha?" He confusedly asked. "W-what are you doing in here? Is something wrong?" He opened the shower door slightly and poked his head out to better see his partner. His view unobstructed by the steam, Steve could suddenly see the Black Widow standing in the middle of the bathroom floor, her clothes pooled around her feet. The blood rushed from Steve's face.

"S-steve…?" Natasha's voice broke as she pronounced his name. "I need you…I need you to help me forget." Steve had never seen her so vulnerable…so exposed. He wanted nothing more than to help her. In that moment, he forgot himself and opened the shower door completely, reaching out his hand to her.

Any reservation that Natasha had had about what she was about to do fell away as she took in the sight of Captain America's soaking wet body. She walked slowly towards him, not wanting to startle the sensitive man, and placed her hand in his.

Steve pulled Natasha gently into the shower, pulling her into him as he leaned down to place his lips gently against hers. For a while, the only sounds were there lips moving together softly as the water ran down their bodies. Natasha sighed as some of the tension left her body. It wasn't enough though. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her tongue into his mouth, clinging to his body in a way that made it impossible for him to pull away. She grabbed his hands, which were hanging awkwardly at his sides, and placed them on her waist.

The heat in the tiny room seemed to escalate tenfold as something snapped inside of Steve and he forcefully turned Natasha so her back was against the shower wall. He pressed his left knee between her legs, leaning against her body. Their tongues danced together as he reached up with one hand to stroke her face. They stopped to gasp for breath, and Steve's mouth began to trail kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. She sighed in pleasure, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck as she hitched one leg up on Steve's waist. Steve moaned and immediately crushed his mouth to Natasha's, reaching down to grab her ass and lift her up against the wall.

His breath caught as the redhead reached her hand down between their soaking bodies and stroked his length. He looked into her eyes, not sure of what she wanted him to do, or what he should do for that matter; she bit her lip and nodded, guiding him into her.

Steve's legs weakened immediately as he was enveloped by wetness, and he placed one hand against the shower wall to brace himself as he ducked his head down onto Natasha's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay," she panted, trying to reassure him through the cloud of pleasure spreading through her mind and body. "I need you to go, Steve. You can do it." She began to grind her hips, gently coaxing him into action. Soon enough, their slick bodies were sliding together as one.

Steve's inexperience was paralleled only by his stamina, and he kept thrusting as the new sensations – Natasha's lips on his, Natasha's nails digging into his shoulders, Natasha's moans echoing in his eardrums - made him shiver in the heat of the shower. He watched her face, watching how the slight changes in his speed and his movements made her eyes shut tighter or her breath catch in her throat, and could not imagine a more beautiful experience than that of giving this woman pleasure and relief.

Their bodies moved together in a timeless dance, and they forgot the world around them. Eventually – unfortunately - Steve felt himself reaching the edge of the cliff, bringing a new question to his mind. He slowed his thrusts, and when Natasha opened her eyes he asked her, "Should I…? Are you…?"

Not wanting the experience to end, Natasha shook her head in an almost comical manner, saying "No, keep going. Keep going, babe, you can do it." When Steve resumed his previous pace, she threw her head back and moaned, "Oh God yes, Steve, right there. Keep it right there." Her entire body was a live wire, vibrating with energy as her tension built towards release. She pulled Steve's arm down from the wall and pushed his hand between her legs, needing him to push her over the edge. She guided his thumb to that bundle of nerves and moved his finger in forceful gyrations. Her toes clenched and her legs constricted around Steve's waist as she cried out. Her mind suddenly blanked as pleasure rolled violently through her body. She pulled Steve over the cliff along with her, and they climaxed together, his seed filling her with warmth as they clutched each other.

They both panted as they came down from their high, and Natasha pressed her forehead against Steve's chest as she smiled. "Thank you, Steve. Thank you."

He gently placed her back on her feet. Touting his newfound confidence, he placed one finger under her chin and lifted her face. Kissing her gently on her lips, he murmured, "Glad I could help."


End file.
